Current designs of pressure sensors for high pressure backside applications are inadequate for many applications. Typical pressure sensors use a diaphragm as the pressure detecting element of the pressure sensor. The diaphragm is exposed to a positive or negative pressure on only one side creating a pressure differential across the diaphragm. This pressure differential causes the diaphragm to flex and the amount of flex may cause a change in, e.g., resistance or capacitance, which may be measured with an electrical circuit.
One problem with current designs is that they do not limit the flow of pressure to the diaphragm. Accordingly, when the pressure sensor is exposed to a drastic change, the diaphragm experiences a very rapid pressure change. This rapid pressure change could cause the diaphragm to flex past its yield point and permanently damage the diaphragm and ultimately the pressure sensor.
Another issue with the current design is that the silicon diaphragm is directly exposed to the medium of which the pressure is to be measured. A conductive fluid at high electric potential impinging on the silicon surface will cause a large electric current to flow through the sensor and result in damage to the sensor and/or the circuitry attached to it.
Yet another issue with the current design is that there is no means of detection when the diaphragm has reached its displacement limit. Such a means of detection could be used to mitigate the displacement limit condition.